Pour l'amour d'un chien
by Mystis-Blue
Summary: C'est en sauvant un chien dans la rue que mon quotidien a changé. Qui l' aurait cru qu'en te sauvant cette nuit, toi, le chien noir, sale et puant, tu allais changer ma vie. Bonjour à tous voici ma première fic, je vous invite à la lire.
1. Chapitre 1

Voila le premier chapitre de mon histoire, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Pour l'amour d'un chien**

Chapitre 1  


La rencontre

Nous sommes en juin 1993, en Angleterre.

Il fait nuit. Les lumières de la ville de Londres sont éteintes. Je marche seule dans le noir. Je me dépêche, je n'ai jamais aimé le noir.

Je rentre de mon travail. Il est dix-huit heurs quinze et il fait déjà noir. Le vent frais d'automne fait voler mes longs cheveux, une masse de châtain blond me brouille le visage et d'un geste, je remets mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Le vent se fait plus fort, m'arrachant un frisson.

Chaussée de mes talons, je marche le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez moi, mais les pavés de la rue sont trompeurs, je manque de me tordre la cheville dans un trou. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas recouvert ça de béton ? Peut-être pour garder le vieux Londres comme il était autrefois, un truc historique. Bref je m'attarde à la contemplation des pavés qui ont du subir les dégradations du temps.

Dans moins de vingt minutes je serais de retour dans mon chez moi. Cette petite maison que j'ai héritée de mes grands-parents maternels, très chaleureux, rien que l'idée de me retrouver devant la cheminée à me délecter d'un bon chocolat chaud me donne envie. M'imaginant déjà chez moi j'accélère, passe dans une petite ruelle sombre, gardant mon allure avant d'entendre un bruit, un couinement ou un râle je ne sais pas mais ça doit être animal.

Le bruit me fait légèrement peur, j'accélère l'allure, je n'ai absolument pas envie de me faire mordre par un chien.

Manque de pot, je trébuche lourdement comme une vulgaire merde. Reprenant mes esprits pour voir que je suis à quatre pattes par terre, mes mains écorchées, comble de l'ironie c'est que je suis à moitié trempée car il pleut. Je me relève quand une douleur sourde me lance. Ma cheville, il ne manquait plus que ça bon sang ! Je me relève tant bien que mal et commence à marcher enfin plutôt "boiter" quand j'entends le même bruit que précédemment.

Essayant de percer l'obscurité, je distingue dans la petite ruelle en foutoir. Juste à côté de cette pagaille, je vois deux paires d'yeux luminescents qui me regardent dans cette obscurité, un frisson traverse mon échine, un chien, c'est un chien.

Il est dans un piteux état. Pauvre bête, mon cerveau me dit de partir le plus vite possible, de me méfier, qu'il peut être agressif, mais mon cœur me dit de... Je ne sais pas d'aller vers lui.  
Je suis trop sensible. Je devrais écouter ma conscience mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Si je ne lui laisse pas une chance il ne s'en sortira pas. Je me décide donc.

J'avance vers lui, signalant ma présence bien que je me doute qu'il m'a sûrement déjà entendu, il a même du me voir tomber. Peut-être rigole t-il ?

**\- Hey, salut mon beau, lui dis-je d'un ton rassuré, ou ma belle, je sais pas ce que tu es, je tente de plaisanter.**

Le chien lève faiblement la tête vers moi et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne peux pas décrire la couleur de ses prunelles.

**\- Tu m'as l'air d'être mal en point, je me rapproche doucement de lui, tout en boitant et à demi penchée, je ne suis qu'à deux, trois mètres de lui. Il commence à grogner en me voyant.**

**\- Chut, je murmure, je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux simplement t'aider, je continue de m'avancer sous le regard du chien, je me rapproche, doucement mais je me rapproche.**

Toujours en me regardant, le chien lâche un soupir. Je m'accroupis difficilement pour continuer le dernier mètre qu'il me reste à parcourir. Inlassablement je me rapproche de lui.

**\- Tu viens d'où? Je demande comme s'il allait me répondre. Ma pauvre tu deviens folle, il ne répondra pas, hein.**

Je suis en train de parler à un chien ou la conversation va à sens unique bien sûr, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à me parler et là c'est sûr je suis bonne pour un aller sans retour dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour finir mes jours. Ma famille n'étant plus là, plus rien me retient dans ce monde à part Zack.

Me voilà ! Je suis enfin arrivée, je suis à côté de lui, oubliant de me méfier, je tends la main, trop vite à son goût car il grogne.

**\- Désolée, je voulais pas te..., je cherche mes mots, brusquer, je complète avec un sourire.**

Je rabats ma main qui voulait le caresser. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour, il ne me fait pas assez confiance. De mes yeux, je peux voir ses magnifiques orbes gris et son regard fatigué. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

**\- Sinon moi je m'appelle Blue, je ne vois pas de collier à son cou, j'en déduis qu'il ne doit pas avoir de foyer.**

S'il n'a pas de foyer, et qu'il est dans la rue mal en point comme il l'est, je me doute qu'il doit avoir faim.

**\- Tu dois avoir faim, je murmure plus pour moi-même, c'est marrant car à peine ces mots prononcés, il se lèche les babines en me regardant. Il ne va pas me manger quand même?**

**-Hey rassure-moi tu comptes pas me manger au moins ?**

L'intéressé ne répond pas. Comme s'il allait me répondre ! Je suis morte de rire mais il lâche un soupir. Simple coïncidence ou ce chien me comprends ? Nan. Intellectuellement les chiens ne sont pas assez développés pour nous comprendre. Je ne dis pas que ce chien est bête loin de là.

**\- Bon je t'amène chez moi ! je déclare, déterminée, j'habite pas loin, tu vois la rue du fond, je me dégage et pointe du doigt un petit pâté de maison collées, c'est la maison avec une boîte aux lettres bleue, les animaux y sont autorisés.**

Le chien tourne la tête dans la direction que la jeune femme indique, de son regard fatigué, il évalue la distance à parcourir et retourne son regard vers cette personne qui allait peut-être changer sa vie qui sait ?

Ravie à l'idée d'avoir de la compagnie avec moi. Je décide de le prendre avec moi autant l'aider, après le garder on verra. Ce serait déjà un grand pas s'il me laisse le caresser car c'est sans doute ce premier contact qui sera important. Alors comme pour conclure, je tends ma main vers lui et dis:

**\- Je m'occuperais bien de toi, tu verras, le chien ne bronche pas quand je pose ma main sur sa tête, son poil est crasseux, tout collé d'une substance malodorante, du sang ! Je devrais aussi te soigner, il tourne son regard vers moi et montre les crocs.**

Je prends légèrement peur, mais je rajoute :

** \- Je ne suis pas vétérinaire si c'est ça qui peut te faire peur, je suis juste infirmière, le chien sembla se détendre à ses paroles.**

J'enlève ma main de sa tête et me relève. Je lui dis de venir, avec difficulté il se lève et on commence à marcher. On sera chez moi dans moins de cinq minutes pas plus.  
On marchent tous les deux, lui derrière moi, tous les deux boitant comme des vieux miséreux cherchant abri, quelle scène ! Les rues sont désertes à cette heure et ma cheville me fait mal. Qu'est-ce que je suis maladroite ! Mais, si je n'étais pas tombé, je n'aurais pas pu aider le chien et il serait certainement resté dans la rue. Je me retourne pour regarder mon nouvel ami à quatre pattes. Je l'attends quelque peu et repars quand il me dépasse. En passant sous un lampadaire je vois que c'est un chien de race Berger Allemand aux poils noirs, et un mâle qui plus est.

Heureusement, demain on est dimanche et je ne travaille pas. Je vais pouvoir me reposer tranquille. On arrive enfin à la maison. Je m'arrête devant la boîte aux lettres, prends le courrier et, tout en marchant, je jette quelque coup d'œil aux trois lettres dont une de Zack, je la lirais plus tard.

Arrivée devant la porte je l'ouvre et entre à l'intérieur de notre maison, le chien semble tout aussi observateur. Je dépose mes affaires sur la table du salon et décide d'aller dans la salle de bain faire couler un bain qui bien sûr ne sera pas pour moi.

**\- Je vais te faire prendre un bain, je te soigne et après on mange, d'accord ?**

Il ne dit rien, il continue à me regarder et commence à avancer vers les escaliers. Je prends ça pour un oui. Je les monte pendant qu'il me suit. Je tourne à gauche pour aller dans la chambre prendre quelques serviettes. Je reviens vers les escaliers mais ne le trouve pas, il doit avoir fini de monter. Je vais donc vers la salle de bain ou plus ou moins étonnée je le vois qui m'attends assis sous le lavabo, me scrutant de son regard gris.

**\- C'est du shampoing pour bébé je sais mais j'avais peur qu'avec tes plaies les autres gels te brûlent, je regarde ces prunelles grises où une étincelle de compréhension semble se refléter, bon mon vieux on va aller faire trempette donc sois gentil laisse-toi faire pour que je te mette dans le bain.**

Le chien lève les yeux au ciel, et à ma grande surprise saute sur le rebord et se laisse glisser délicatement dans l'eau sans éclaboussure.

**\- Ha, Monsieur ne veut pas se laisser porter, trop digne pour ça, mais mon loulou va bien falloir que je te frotte si tu veux être tout propre, je plaisante.**

_Le chien se couche dans l'eau et repose la tête sur le rebord blanc de la baignoire. Qu'il se sent détendu dans cette eau chaude. La moldue est très attentionnée, elle le frotte délicatement comme si elle a peur de lui faire mal, ce qui n'est rien comparé à tout ce qu'il a vécu, ho oui il s'en souvient comment oublier. Il préfère ne pas y songer et profite des mains délicates de la jeune femme à qui il doit tant._

Il semble apprécier que je le lave car il a fermé les yeux. Je remets un peu de shampoing dans le creux de ma main, continuant à le frotter.

**\- Je me demande comment je vais t'appeler, chuchotais-je pour combler le silence, il ouvrit les yeux et me regarde bizarrement, un nom qui sonne bien par un nom ringard, ma réponse semble le rassurer. **

Il referme les yeux, baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et je peux voir ces belles dents blanches et bien pointues.

Quelle allure il a, trempé du bout du museau jusqu'au bout de la queue, dégoulinant d'eau ! Je viens de le sortir de la baignoire que j'ai vidée et qui était noire de crasse.

Mécontent que j'ai dû le porté, Monsieur s'ébroue et je suis rapidement trempée, à croire qu'il l'a fait exprès.

**\- Hé ! mais ce n'est pas toi qui vas nettoyer vieux sac à puces !**

Tout en secouant sa queue joyeusement, il aboie, mais voyons il me provoque maintenant.

**\- Tiens en parlant de puces, il va falloir que j'achète de la lotion anti-puces mon vieux, un sourire en coin s'affiche sur mon visage.**

Je lui demande de venir vers moi pour l'essuyer avec les serviettes, ce qu'il faisant attention, je frotte tout en inspectant les quelques plaies que je repère par-ci par-là. J'ai remarqué une grosse plaie sur sa patte avant droite, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il boite. Je fais plus attention et l'examine. La coupure part du coussinet primaire jusqu'au coussinet carpien, pas trop profonde, assez récente et pas besoin de points de suture.

Je me lève pour chercher la trousse à pharmacie dans la commode de la salle de bain. Tirant les tiroirs, je mets la main dessus. En me retournant, je croise son regard, il me fixe, s'attendant aux soins que je vais lui donner. M'approchant de lui, je m'accroupis oubliant la douleur de ma cheville, je m'en occuperais après. Mon patient à poil était ma priorité du moment.

**\- Bon mon gros c'est à nous.**

J'ouvre la boîte qui renferme tout ce dont j'ai besoin, dont quelques trucs que j'ai ramenés de l'hôpital. Je m'occupe d'abord de sa patte, je regarde le chien dans les yeux un instant.

**\- Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire mal, mais tu sais il faut désinfecter sinon ça va s'infecter, dis-je en montrant son avant droit, laisse-moi au moins faire ça, je pense que c'est le plus important.**

Il ne montre aucun signe d'agressivité, je peux donc y aller. Je prépare les compresses, les bandes, le désinfectant et la bétadine. Je prends sa patte et regarde attentivement. Quelques cailloux sont nichés dans la plaie. Je prends une pince à épiler et les retire tous minutieusement. Le plus dur est à suivre. Je saisis la bouteille de désinfectant, en verse un peu sur une compresse, prends cette dernière et appuie sur l'entaille. Je sens sa patte tressauter. J'attends puis au bout de deux minutes, je prends une autre compresse et l'imbiba de bétadine. Je me dépêche de faire un bandage. Une fois fini, je maintiens le tout avec une épingle à nourrice. Relevant mon regard vers mon patient je lui dis:

**-Merci de t'être laissé faire, je sais que ça a du te faire mal.**

Je nettoie la salle de bain. Je mets au sale les serviettes. Une fois cela fait, on passe dans ma chambre où je lui prépare une couche pour la nuit car maintenant que j'ai de la compagnie, je veux qu'il reste avec moi la nuit. Il se couche dessus et soupire de bien-être. Je prépare mes affaires pour me faire une douche, et vais dans la salle de bain qui est équipée d'une douche.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je reviens dans ma chambre en pyjama et constate que mon ami à poil dort. Souriante, je le regarde et décide de descendre en bas faire à manger. Il finira bien par être attiré par l'odeur.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait ! Je me mets aux fourneaux et prépare de la semoule et un peu de dinde qu'il me restait. J'allume la télé pour regarder les infos tout en préparant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'entends quelque chose descendre. Je sais que c'est lui, je lui signale où je suis, sur le canapé à l'attendre pour manger. Il ne se prive pas de tout manger. Il remue la queue, je souris, il doit être content. La dinde que je lui ai mise avec la sauce et quelques légumes l'enchante, mais bizarrement, il ne touche pas aux os, bon pas grave il n'aime peut-être pas les ronger, il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

Allongé sur le canapé, il semble regarder avec curiosité la télévision. Il est près de vingt-trois heures passées et la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir. Baillant, je décide de monter, il me suit, le bandage qu'il a à sa patte semble le déranger pour marcher mais il ne fait rien pour l'enlever.  
On arrive dans la chambre, il se couche dans sa couche s'y enroulant dedans.  
M'avançant vers mon lit, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas lu les lettres. Bon tant pis, je m'occuperai de ça demain. M'enroulant dans les couvertures, je pense à cette journée et à la rencontre que j'ai faite, j'ai comme l'impression que ce chien me comprend. Toute la soirée il a été avec moi, il comprends sans doute ma solitude.  
Petit à petit, je sombre dans les bras de Morphée en sentant une présence qui se couche sur mes mollets. Oui je sais que c'est lui. Je m'endors avec un sourire. Décidément, il va changer ma routine du tout au tout mais ce que je ne sais pas encore, c'est qu'il allait aussi changer ma vie.

* * *

Salut à tous voila le premier chapitre de cette fan-fiction sur Harry Potter.  
Je suis nouvelle sur le site, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis ^^

Merci à Miisss pour sa correction.

Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est à J. K. Rowling, seul quelques OCs le son.

Mystique Blue


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir amis du soir bonjour amis du jour !

Je suis désolée pour l'attente ^^ voila le second chapitre.

je tien à remercier Misss pour sa son aide et surtout sa correction. Je tient également à remercier vga, clemce666, ElehannDerber et fanHTPW pour leurs gentil reviews et leurs encouragement.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre deux

Un nom, une sieste et un café voilà une bonne journée.

Le soleil filtre à travers les rideaux de la chambre, projetant une lumière assez forte. Je pense qu'il doit être plus de neuf heures. La masse noire à côté de moi s'agite.

**\- Salut toi, bien dormi ? je lui demande d'une voix pâteuse.**

Le chien aboie.

Il se lève et saute du lit. Il s'étire ensuite de tout son long en faisant de petits bruits. Il jette des regards de moi à la porte. Il doit attendre que je me lève. Je me mets debout et prends mon peignoir sur la commode et j'enfile mes chaussons.

Mais quand j'arrive à la porte, il l'ouvre avec sa patte et attends que je passe la première. Je suis surprise, un chien gentleman. Je souris intérieurement à cette idée. Plus rien ne m'étonne.

Je descends l'escalier. En passant j'ouvre tous les stores de la maison. Je passe dans la cuisine et ouvre le frigo. Vide, rien pour un petit déjeuner. Super, on est dimanche et tout est fermé. Bon, un café fera l'affaire. Je fais chauffer de l'eau.

En y repensant, je me souviens que j'avais quelques lettres à ouvrir. J'ai dû les poser dans le hall d'entrée. Je m'y rends. Les lettres sont là, sur la petite table haute.

Je prends celle de Zack et la pose sur la table de la cuisine. Les deux autres sont des factures. On va garder le meilleur pour la fin. J'ouvre les deux autres. Rien de bien urgent, j'ai le temps de les traiter plus tard. Je passe à la dernière mais pour celle ci je m'assois sur la chaise.  
Voila une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, je l'ouvre un peu inquiète car d'habitude il me téléphone.

**( Lettre )**

_Ma chère Blue,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, je m'en veux car, te connaissant tu as dû te faire du soucis pour moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, si je n'ai pu t'appeler c'est parce qu'au pays nous avons eu des problèmes avec les lignes de téléphone, ce qui n'est actuellement pas réglé. Prévoyant tout cela, je me suis vite dépêché de t'écrire, même si tu as dû attendre une semaine._

_Je ne sais comment me faire pardonner à part te dire que quand tu recevras cette lettre, tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre deux semaines, deux semaines amour et je pourrais enfin t'avoir à mes cotés. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point ta présence me manque, je pense à toi chaque jour, dès que je me fais mal, je me souviens de notre rencontre. Tu te souviens ? Moi ça me fait sourire et je suis encore plus d'attaque à finir cette journée._

_Dès que la ligne sera réparée je t'appellerais le soir, pas sur ton portable car je sais que tu n'aimes pas être dérangée pendant ton travail qui te tiens tant à cœur mon amour, même si la distance entre nous est grande, tu sais que je t'aime et que je continuerais à t'aimer._  
_Donc attend mon retour, ne t'inquiète plus et surtout fais attention à toi._  
_Je t'aime._  
_Zack._

**(Fin)**

Je replie la lettre. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, si bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait me lâcher à tout moment.  
Zack, tu m'as vraiment inquiété cette semaine passer sans nouvelles de toi tu sais, moi aussi je t'aime amour.  
Je me lève, replie la lettre et la fourre dans la poche de mon peignoir. Je suis de bonne humeur.

* * *

La matinée est tranquille, je suis maintenant sur l'ordinateur à chercher un nom pour chiens. Je passe tous les plus nuls. Ceux de cette année. L'année des S sont tous nuls. Entre " Salamis, Salomon, Salvador, Silver, et j'en passe " il n'y a que du choix ! Non mais je ne vais pas donner un nom débile à mon chien ! me dis-je en cherchant rageusement sur les pages de forum. Il doit bien y avoir quelques bonnes idées. Oui, mais pas assez bien pour moi, je cherche encore, jusqu'à m'en donner mal à la tête. Bordel !

Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, je ne sais même pas où j'ai atterri. Je suis actuellement sur un site qui se nomme " Noms de constellations et leurs étoiles " J'ai cliqué sur le lien d'un blog et j'ai atterri là. Bien, bien de mieux en mieux. Je clique un peu partout. Le site est en soi intéressant avec les noms des différentes constellations. Bien que je les connaisse toutes, apprendre les noms de leurs étoiles est ma foi très enrichissant. Je tombe sur la constellation du Grand Chien, bon on va voir le nom de ses étoiles " Murzim, Muliphen, Wezen, Adhara, Furud, Aludra ". Que des noms bizarres dont je suis sûre que je ne me rappellerai pas. J'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça. Décidant de quitter la page web, un des derniers noms me tape dans l'oeil " Sirius ". Je décide de faire quelques recherches supplémentaires car le nom est vraiment très beau. Je tombe sur quelques sites, je lis un petit texte quand une idée me vient. " Sirius, également appelée Alpha Canis Majoris, par la désignation de Bayer, c'est l'étoile principale de la constellation du Grand Chien. Vue de la Terre, Sirius est l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel (après le Soleil). " Sirius mon étoile. Je vais le nommer comme cela.

**\- Hey ! que dis-tu de Sirius ?, dis-je à la boule de poil sur mon canapé.**

Le chien s'est soudainement élancé malgré sa patte blessée et vient vers moi. Il balance sa queue de tous les côtés, aboyant joyeusement comme pour me faire comprendre que lui aussi aime bien.  
Je lui caresse joyeusement la tête et quitte l'ordinateur.

**\- Sirius, je murmure, voila un nom qui a du chien ! je m'exclame alors, suivie par les aboiements de celui-ci.**

Le reste de la matinée ne se passe pas plus vite, Je ramène Sirius dans la salle de bain pour regarder si sa patte va bien. La plaie n'est pas infectée c'est bon signe. Je refais un pansement ainsi qu'un bandage.  
Je retourne dans le bureau pour régler toutes ces factures. Quant à Sirius, il va dans la chambre. Qu'il dorme sur le lit ne me gêne pas et puis si je le lave fréquemment ça ira. Je suis rassurée par sa présence à mes côtés.

Assise au bureau, je réfléchis à ce que je vais mettre dans ma lettre pour Zack. Je prends une feuille de brouillon et commence à rédiger.

( Lettre )

_Mon cher Zack;_  
_Je suis soulagée de voir que ce n'était qu'une panne de ligne, car oui je me suis inquiétée. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque Cette absence m'a grandement inquiétée, je ne le cache pas._  
_Toi aussi tu me manques. Un mois entier sans te voir me paraît comme un an. Encore deux petites semaines qui pour moi vont me sembler durer des mois._  
_C'est avec impatience que j'attends ton retour dans notre foyer, bien que je te le dise, je ne suis plus seul désormais, une surprise de taille et de poils t'attend à la maison. Tu devineras sans doute que nous aurons chez nous un nouvel occupant._  
_Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner mon amour, ton seul retour suffira à calmer mon cœur._  
_Je t'embrasse avec tout mon amour._  
_Blue._

(Fin)

Finissant d'écrire, je suis satisfaite du résultat. En fin de compte, j'ai trouvé les bons mots. Je trouve cela si facile de parler avec lui. Notre amour est fusionnel, il me manque énormément. Je prends une feuille propre et réécris soigneusement au propre mon brouillon. Je mets la lettre dans l'enveloppe et y pose un timbre.

Je descends en bas. L'horloge de la cuisine affiche onze heures. Il est peut-être temps de préparer à manger. Il n'y a rien dans le frigo. Je soupire. Il faut que je me rende dans le garage.  
Légumes sautés et poissons panés sont le menu du jour. Sirius va être content, il va garder la ligne.

**\- Tu as faim Sirius !**

Un grand bruit se fait entendre, en haut puis un dévalement d'escalier en furie. Il se précipite à mes côtés. J'ai mis une assiette bien garnie pour lui. Je m'assois sur le canapé, allume la télé et je regarde les infos. Quand il a fini, ce qui ne lui prend pas longtemps car il a mangé comme un trou, il saute sur le canapé et se couche. On regarde quelques temps la boîte à images pour finir pas être cueillis par le sommeil.

Me réveillant en sursaut, je ne vois pas d'abord où je suis. Je vois Sirius qu me regarde avec un air inquiet. Le gratifiant d'une caresse, je me relève.  
Je récupère les assiettes par terre et vais nettoyer tout ça dans la cuisine. Le froid me mord les orteils. Le carrelage de la cuisine est vraiment froid. Je fais demi-tour pour aller chercher mes chaussons. Pensant qu'ils seraient dans le salon, je les cherche mais en vain. Ils ne sont pas à côté du canapé. Vraiment bizarre.

Je retourne dans la cuisine sans chaussons. Tant pis. L'horloge affiche trois heures trente. J'ai fait une bonne sieste. Je nettoie la vaisselle sale et pour bien me réveiller rien de mieux qu'un petit café.

Retournant dans le salon avec ma tasse de café, je m'installe confortablement sur le canapé. Les bonnes habitudes ne changent pas. Sirius est toujours à la même place enroulé dans la couverture. Après j'irais prendre une bonne douche. Mais avant ça, il faut que je remette du bois dans la cheminée, le feu s'est éteint.

J'ai remis du bois et suis finalement restée devant la cheminée. Je suis en train de lire. J'ai voulu sortir Sirius dehors mais rien à faire il ne voulait pas. C'est vrai qu'il pleuvait à verse. Pour un chien, ça ne devait pas être agréable.

L'heur tourna très vite et il fut bientôt temps de manger. Je nous prépare un bon dîner. Demain, en rentrant du travail, il faudra que je pense à faire les courses. Le frigo ne peut pas rester éternellement vide.

Il n'y a décidément rien à la télévision. Je regarde un vieux téléfilm des années 80 à l'eau de rose. Je pense automatiquement à Zack, comme il me manque, deux semaines, je n'ai plus qu'à tenir deux semaines et on pourra se revoir, c'est dur mais c'est comme ça. Après tout, il a choisi d'aider les plus démunis. Je ne peux qu'approuver.

Je monte en haut pour prendre une douche. Je prépare mes affaires pour la nuit et celle pour le lendemain ainsi que pour mon travail, tout est prêt. Quant à Sirius, il est dans la chambre en train de dormir.

C'est en rentrant dans la salle de bain que je retrouve mes chaussons. J'ai dû les oublier ici car j'étais allée plus tôt faire le bandage à Sirius. Pourtant je ne vois pas comment j'aurais quitté mes chaussons. C'est vraiment bizarre.  
Ça doit être la fatigue.

L'eau me fait un bien fou. En temps normal je prens un bain mais je suis vraiment fatiguée et demain je me lève tôt. Je me savonne le corps, me mets du shampoing, fais mousser et rince. Je sors toute dégoulinante d'eau, j'attrape une serviette et me l'enroule autour des cheveux et enfile mon peignoir.  
Je me sèche rapidement. Je mets une culotte, enfile une chemise de nuit et revient dans la chambre pour me natter les cheveux.

Je me couche, repensant à cette journée où on n'a rien fait, je me dis que j'aurais pu faire des cookies pour demain matin. Il faudrait aussi que je change les bandages de Sirius avant de partir demain matin. Finalement, je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plut ^^ n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

A la prochaine !

Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est à J. K. Rowling, seul quelques OCs le son.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre !

Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour vos encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir.

Désolé de l'attente ^^ et bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre trois _**

**_Première journée de boulot_**

C'était une nuit sans rêve. Je me lève et Sirius commence à descendre mais je le rappelle pour changer ses bandages. Il me suit donc. Je prends ce qu'il me faut, m'approche de lui. Je suis ravie de voir qu'il ne dit rien, après tout je commence à le connaître, il est aussi inoffensif qu'une mouche, fougueux, très câlin, certes feignant par moment comme pour la levée du matin où monsieur a du mal, mais surtout très intelligent et ça se voit dans son regard, pas un regard de chien débile comme on peut en voir dans tous les coins de rue, mais celui d'un animal qui a eu une longue vie, de l'expérience, d'ailleurs quel âge a-t-il ? Bref, je m'accroupis, enlève son bandage doucement et inspecte sa plaie. Quel soulagement de voir que celle-ci ne s'est pas enflammée ni infectée, mais il vaut mieux prendre des précautions. Je désinfecte et plonge dans mes pensées ensuite. Je caresse Sirius pour sa bonne tenue, il se contente de remuer la queue.

Je retourne dans la chambre et m'habille de la tenue que j'ai préparée la veille, prends mes affaires et descends aux côtés de Sirius.

Regardant l'heure qu'il est c'est-à-dire, sept heures quarante et une, il ne me reste plus que quarante minutes avant le boulot, sachant que je mets vingt minutes pour y aller à pied d'une allure régulière. Mais étant donné que je boite le trajet devrait durer dix bonnes minutes de plus moi qui aime bien y aller à pied pour me réveiller, je vais devoir prendre ma voiture.

Je me fais un café fort pour me réveiller, fait griller quelques tranches de pain, cuire quelques œufs, prépare une assiette pour mon chien et lui donne. Étant donné que je rentre ce midi pas la peine de se poser la question de ce qu'il va manger. Quand c'est l'heure de partir, je prends la lettre que j'ai écrite et la fourre dans mon sac, prends mes clefs, rassure Sirius que je reviens et lui dit que pendant mon absence je veux qu'il soit sage. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver avec une maison en pagaille. Je le caresse frénétiquement, le grattouille entre les oreilles et m'en vais à contrecœur. Je décide finalement d'y aller à pied il fait beau ce serait dommage de na pas en profiter. Ma destination est le St Thomas's Hospital qui est situé en face des chambres du Parlement, de l'autre côté de la Tamise. C'est très agréable pour moi de longer le fleuve londonien le matin quelque soit la saison.

Je salue les quelques collègues de travail que je croise. Le St Thomas' Hospital est un établissement de renommée. Cela fait plus de sept ans que je travaille ici. J'ai mes petites habitudes. J'arrive dans le hall d'entrée où Marc le secrétaire est un peu plus occupé avec deux infirmières qui papotent avec lui. Marc est quelqu'un de spécial, il change de petite amie tout le temps, c'est un coureur de jupons et un grand parleur, ou plutôt beau parleur. On s'entend plutôt bien tous les deux et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire son charmeur avec moi. C'est dans sa nature. Il me fait un signe de main dès que je franchis l'accueil, je me dirige vers lui. Il a déjà son sourire ravageur collé au visage, les deux infirmières qui se trouvent là partent finalement. Je ne les connais pas.

**\- Bonjour ma jolie Blue, dit-il quand j'arrive à son niveau, tu viens d'illuminer ma journée avec ton arrivée.**

Je souris, le matin ça se passe comme ça entre nous.

**\- Bonjour mon cher Marc, ravie de voir que tu te portes aussi bien.**

**\- Ma chère, c'est parce que tu viens d'arriver.**

**\- Flatteur, on se fait la bise.**

D'un sourire en coin il me dit:

**-Tu sais pour un prédateur comme moi, voir une biche aux abois est trop tentant, surtout quand son chevalier est loin d'elle, alors le loup en profite.**

Je rigole avec lui, le fait qu'il fasse mention de Zack de cette façon me fait rire, car entre nous j'ai bien une petite idée de ce qu'il veut faire et la présence de mon petit ami l'en empêche.

**\- Je suis fidèle, mon loup.**

-** Oui, je n'en doute pas mais est-ce que lui l'est?**

**\- Bien sûr on est ensemble depuis longtemps, et entre nous ça marche bien, je lui rétorque, devenant sérieuse.**

**\- Il revient dans combien de temps?**

**\- Dans deux semaines.**

**\- Ça me laisse le temps.**

**\- Ne rêve pas trop, et je pars prendre mon service en rigolant.**

Je me change dans les vestiaires en compagnie de quelques collègues. Je revêts la blouse blanche que je porte depuis plus de sept ans déjà. Je vais voir le planigramme de cette semaine, je suis contente de constater qu'il était bien moins chargé que mes collègues. Je n'ai que huit heures de travail par jour et aucune garde de nuit, peut-être que je devrais remercier Marc, après tout c'est lui qui fait les planigrammes.

Je papote avec quelques filles de mon service. Ça faisait sept ans que j'étais habituée aux petits potins du matin. La discussion va bon train. Nous parlons de nos prochaines évolutions, des petits potins de ce qui se passent à l'hôpital, pour ça Marie-Lou est la plus informée elle laisse ses oreilles traîner partout, si bien que quand on veut savoir quelque chose le mieux c'est de lui demander. On parle d'un autre service, une histoire entre le chef des infirmiers du service radiologie et une interne, on les aurait surpris en train de faire des trucs pas très catholiques, on me donne un coup de coude et Marie-Lou s'esclaffe.

**\- Mais moi j'en connais une autre, hein.**

Je rougis, rien que dit penser.

**\- Hein Blue, avec le docteur Talasé, en fait vous avez fini par être en couple après, comme c'est romantique.**

**\- De plus vous êtes toujours ensemble, et ce depuis trois ans, dit une autre de mes collègues.**

**\- Oui tu as raison, est-il toujours à l'étranger Blue ? me demande Marie-Lou, quand revient-il ?**

**\- Heu..., je fais, embarrassée, il revient dans deux semaines normalement, sa formation à médecin sans frontières le réjouit mais il préfère rentrer, c'est la fin de son contrat.**

**\- Tu dois être heureuse, ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là-bas?**

**\- Ça fera trois mois quand il en reviendra.**

**\- Trois mois sans sexe ! s'exclame Marie-Lou.**

Je regarde cette dernière, lui adresse un regard noir et reprends:

**\- Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie Marie.**

**\- Je sais mais trois mois. A ta place moi j'aurais été voir ailleurs, d'ailleurs tu n'as toujours pas été voir Marc depuis le temps ?**

**\- Marie, ça suffit avec ça, je n'irais jamais voir ailleurs, je suis fidèle à Zack et il m'est fidèle.**

**\- Excuse- moi, je sais qu'entre vous c'est le grand amour.**

**\- Bon les filles ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai du travail, à plus tard.**

Je pars de mon côté, prends l'ascenseur et vais à mon étage. Je retrouve les couloirs colorés avec les illustrations enfantines. Le secteur enfant est l'un des plus agréables de l'hôpital. Je suis assignée au secteur enfants, et même si j'adore, ça ne me réjouit pas de les voir malades. Ça me fait énormément de peine, surtout ceux qui sont en cancérologie mais là je m'y rends très rarement. Je suis contente de revoir certaines bouilles en forme, elles sont aussi contentes de me voir, ils me racontent ce qu'ils ont fait hier et ça m'émeut quand certains me donnent leurs jolis dessins, je rapporte l'état de santé sur mon petit carnet, je discute avec les parents de l'évolution de leur enfant et les rassure. Je participe aussi aux divers ateliers pour occuper nos petits patients. Ainsi se passe la matinée vite en tout cas. A midi je rentre chez moi.

Je passe devant l'accueil et Marc m'interpelle, il me propose de me ramener chez moi ce que j'accepte avec joie, je monte dans sa voiture grise métallisée. Arrivée chez moi, je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir l'inviter à manger chez moi car je n'ai plus rien, il me dit que ce n'est pas grave et que de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu accepter aujourd'hui il déjeune avec une fille.

Il me regarde me dit que bientôt ce sera mon tour, je lui réponds que ça n'arrivera jamais, mais il affirme que c'est un début que je l'invite et il part en me laissant sur le cul. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, car il est parti en trombe pour que je n'ai pas le dernier mot.

Sirius me fait la fête dès mon retour, je constate qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtise. Je pose mes affaires sur une chaise du salon et me dirige dans la cuisine, prépare avec ce que je peux à manger pour nous deux et regarde la télé un peu. Puis l'heure où je dois repartir arrive je m'accroupis et Sirius me fait une léchouille, je lui dis au revoir à mon tour et pars.

Je suis en avance, Marc n'est pas encore arrivé. Je retourne avec les enfants, participe à leurs ateliers et vais ensuite vérifier les points de suture d'une petite fille de huit ans. La tâche ne va pas être simple car la plaie qui date d'il y a trois jours s'est légèrement ouverte. Il faut obligatoirement coudre encore un point. Je la rassure comme quoi ça ne va pas faire mal et je lui dis de me parler de ce qu'elle aimerait faire un fois sortie d'ici. Elle me répond qu'elle voudrait aller voir avec son papa, sa maman à la maternité car elle va avoir un petit frère et qu'elle ne l'a pas vu depuis son accident de vélo. Elle m'explique que c'était la sœur de son papa qui l'a emmenée ici et que son papa se trouve avec sa maman dans le secteur maternité de cet hôpital. Trois jours qu'elle est ici, on l'a gardée en observation car les médecins soupçonnaient un traumatisme crânien dû à la chute. Mais les soupçons ont été écartés car aucun symptôme n'est apparu. Elle me demande ensuite ce que moi je voudrais faire un fois mon service fini, je lui dis que je dois aller faire les courses, car je n'ai plus rien à manger et que mon chien a faim. Elle rigole et moi je finis de coudre et elle ne remarque rien. J'ajoute aussi que demain j'ai un ami qui vient manger et donc qu'il faut que je remplisse mon frigo.

Je me lève et elle est étonnée, elle n'a rien senti, son père arrive juste après pour la récupérer. Je les accompagne à la maternité car je dois récupérer un dossier pour un docteur, mais la petite fille qui s'appelle Louise insiste pour que j'aille avec elle voir sa maman, je lui dis alors oui mais pour pas longtemps car j'ai des enfants à aller voir.

Je discute avec la maman, je vois ma collègue et elle me remets le dossier en question, après un au revoir à la petite fille, et une réclamation de ma part de faire attention le prochain fois qu'elle fera du vélo, elle me dit que si ça se passe comme aujourd'hui elle voudrait bien revenir de temps en temps, je rigole intérieurement et sourit, quelle adorable enfant.

Je dévale les marches de l'escalier et vais me prendre un café à la cafétéria, dans une heure j'ai fini mon service, je pars voir le médecin qui me réclamait le dossier et lui donne. Il prends les documents dont il a besoin et me demande d'aller les donner au secrétariat.

Je trouve Marc, en train à feuilleter des dossiers. Il relève la tête vers moi et sourit, je lui dépose le dossier sur son comptoir, il me demande si je veux qu'il me ramène ce soir vu qu'il finit à six heures et que ce serait dangereux pour une jolie fille comme moi de rentrer chez elle à pied car il fait noir à cette heure.

J'accepte.

Marc me dépose devant chez moi et me dit à demain, il part. Je retrouve mes clefs dans mon sac, ouvre la porte et une boule de poil passe entre mes jambes, sûrement une envie pressante de sa part. Je dépose mes affaires et démarre ma voiture pour la laisser chauffer. Je reviens vers la porte de la maison, appelle Sirius pour qu'il rentre mais il ne vient pas j'en conclus qu'il doit déjà être rentré.

J'ai parlé trop vite, car quand j'ouvre la porte de la voiture il rentre par devant et s'installe sur les sièges arrières de la voiture. Soit, il vient avec moi.

Il y a de la circulation sur la route les gens se pressent de partout, je vais en direction de l'épicerie qui est à dix minutes à pied de chez moi, je me gare, arrête la voiture et sors. Sirius ne me suit pas, il se contente de rester sur le siège. Arrivée devant l'épicerie, je regarde la vitrine pour voir les quelques affiches de promotions qui y sont affichés.

Arrivée à la maison, je range les courses, mettant au hasard les aliments dans les frigo, placards, étagères et autres. Je prépare ensuite le repas, un ragoût d'agneaux et une crème au chocolat que j'irai manger sur le canapé en regardant le 20 heures.

J'ai fini mon ménage dans la cuisine, je passe donc au salon, mais à part faire la poussière je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire tant pis, je monte en haut pour faire une machine et étendre celle-ci qui est prête. Je me dirige de suite dans la chambre, panier en main pour étendre le linge qui est essentiellement le mien. Rangeant dans mon armoire, je retrouve des affaires à Zack, elles portent encore son parfum que je lui ai offert.

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je suis exténuée. Cette journée m'a achevée. Il est vingt-deux heures et je viens de finir l'entretien de la maison, il est temps que j'aille me coucher, demain une journée pleine m'attend, mais maintenant je dois vérifier le bandage de Sirius.

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue, il m'attend bien sagement sur le tapis de bain, ses yeux gris me scrutant avec malice, depuis que je l'ai repêché il a reprit du poil de la bête et j'en suis ravie.

Bref, je suis surprise de voir que les blessures de Sissi s'étaient guéries.

* * *

Voila j'espère que se chapitre vous auras plu.

N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Je tiens à remercier Misss pour son aide et surtout sa correction, je n'aurais pas publier sinon ^^

Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est à J. K. Rowling, seul quelques OCs le son.

A la prochaine :)

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Clemce666** : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ le chapitre trois n'est pas vraiment intéressent il me permet juste de présenter quelques que personnage qui côtoie Blue et qui on un rôle importent , tout évolue dans les chapitres suivant. Il n'y a pas que les chaussons qui v'on disparaitre XD.

**MagicOnyx** et : Merci pour vos encouragements. Je suis ravie que la fic vous plaise.

** Neifheim** : La fic me tien vraiment à cœur. j'espère avoir le courage de la terminer :)


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà enfin le chapitre quatre avec beaucoup de retard ^^  
Merci comme toujours à Miss pour sa correction !  
Bonne lecture :) 

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre **

**Le parc**

On est mercredi et j'en peux déjà plus, je suis crevée. J'ai à peine posé les pieds sur le pas de ma porte qu'un animal hystérique me saute dessus, qui d'autre c'est mon Sirius. Il a hâte de sortir faire un tour. Je dépose mes affaires, ferme la maison et ouvre à Sisi.

Ce fait bien dix minutes que je le regarde jouer, il est tellement fougueux, il revient vers moi de temps en temps à croire qu'il a peur de me laisser toute seule. Il commence à faire nuit et déjà des étoiles apparaissent en ce mois de juin. On peut déjà voir la constellation du grand chien avec l'étoile la plus brillante : Sirius. Ensuite, il y a la constellation de la baleine et celle du lièvre.

C'est marrant je suis assise sur un banc à contempler les étoiles et dire que je ne serais pas sortie toute seule s'il n'avait pas été là. Mais j'ai Sirius, d'ailleurs il n'est plus seul à jouer, un autre chien vient à sa rencontre.

Mon chien est vraiment étonnant ! Il ne fait pas comme lui il ne lui renifle pas le derrière, après tout Sirius est spécial, le chien blanc qui joue avec lui doit bien avoir un maître non ?

**\- Gesse**, appelle quelqu'un, **reviens-là !**

Je me retourne pour voir qui est le propriétaire de ce chien et, surprise générale, c'est Marc.

**\- Marc ?** Je l'appelle,** c'est toi ?**

Dans le noir , on ne peut pas bien se voir mais il vient à ma rencontre, s'approche de moi pour me voir de plus près.

**\- Bah Blue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et toute seule de surcroît !**

**\- Je fais un tour comme tu peux le voir mais je ne suis pas seule. Sirius est avec moi.**

**\- Sirius ? c'est qui**, me demande-t-il, étonné.

L'intéressé se ramène pénard, le chien blanc derrière lui, il se frotte à moi et va renifler Marc mais il s'en désintéresse tout de suite. Puis il revient se planter devant moi, se couchant il reste à mes pieds.

**\- Tu as un joli chien ma belle Blue**, me dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le banc, **je ne savais pas que tu en avais un. De plus, c'est un berger allemand et je m'y connais en chien.**

**\- Merci, j'ai sauvé Sirius. Je l'ai trouvé abandonné dans la rue pas loin de chez moi en plus et tu me connais j'ai grand cœur. Sinon le tien aussi n'est pas mal, c'est quoi comme race ?**

**\- Tu as fait un grand geste en le sauvant, il doit t'être reconnaissant. Sinon la mienne car c'est une femelle, s'appelle Gesse, tu sais comme la marque de chaussures. C'est un berger allemand de deux ans, je l'ai achetée il y a deux jours.**

Je lève la tête vers les étoiles et déclare d'un ton enjoué :

**\- C'est marrant, j'en ai un noir, t'en a un blanc, j'ai un mâle, tu as une femelle, peut être nous leur feront des enfants ?**

**\- Hum...ce serait pas mal, côté finance ça peut combler les mois. Surtout qu'un chiot ça peut rapporter pas mal. Ouais, faudrait essayer en plus, ils m'ont l'air de s'entendre à merveille tu me diras comme leurs maîtres**, me dit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Je soupire rien que l'idée d'avoir des enfants me fait beaucoup de chagrin car malheureusement il m'est impossible..., je préfère ne pas en parler. Je tourne la tête vers Marc, on se regarde et il me prend la main, son regard est inquiet.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Blue ?** me demande-t-il gentiment en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

**\- Je... ça na pas d'importance**, je mens.

Comment pourrais-je lui dire ce qui cloche chez moi ? Néanmoins il perçoit mon trouble.

**\- Si, Blue ça l'est, tu es toujours joyeuse d'habitude. C'est la première fois que je te vois si triste d'un coup, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.**

**\- C'est juste que, Nan je peux pas laisse tomber ça na pas d'importance. Ce n'est pas si grave de toute façon**, je détourne la tête de lui, fixant un point invisible.

Mais il me prend le menton, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux dans ses yeux verts. Nan je ne peux pas j'ai honte de lui dire ce que je suis.

**\- Blue, je vois bien que ça doit être difficile pour toi et je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, je ne vais d'ailleurs pas te mentir.**

Il sait, il sait pour...

-** Tu sais pour ma...**, je ne peux pas finir, mes mots s'étouffent dans ma gorge.

**\- Oui**, je perçois une pointe de compassion dans son regard.

**\- Comment, enfin je veux dire, comment l'as-tu deviné ? Comment tu as su que j'étais stérile ?** finis-je par dire en sanglots.

Il me prends dans ses bras et avec ses doigts, essuie les quelques larmes qui m'échappent, adieu mon maquillage.

**\- Blue, je l'ai deviné. Tu sais à ton âge, on a des enfants et tout, mais toi tu n'en avais toujours pas. Au début, je pensais que c'était Talasé qui ne voulait pas faire d'enfant**,je fut étonnée qu'il est prononcé le non de famille de mon compagnon méchamment,** et j'ai fini par comprendre, cette tristesse que tu as à chaque fois que tu t'occupes d'un nouveau né, bien sûr tu ne le montres pas, tu es joyeuse pour les parents,** **mais j'ai bien vu comment tu les regardes d'envie. C'est vrai que tu pourrais adopter mais ça n'est rien à côté de la sensation que tu as quand tu dois être enceinte et là-dessus je te comprends, et tu te plais entourée d'enfants, mais tu ne t'y attaches pas car tu as peur de souffrir.**

**Je continue à pleurer dans ses bras, bercée par le mouvement qu'il fait dans mon dos** avec sa main. Sirius est là, assis, il me regarde de ses yeux gris. Il penche la tête sur le côté, je souris, et lui il remue la queue, une lueur pétillante vient s'immiscer dans son regard. On reste tous comme ç,a moi dans les bras de Marc à regarder Sirius qui me lâche pas du regard. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin, m'enlevant de lui, Marc essuie les dernières larmes sur mes joues et déclare :

**\- Franchement, Blue, Talasé ne te mérite pas. Il ose te laisser ici toute seule ! J'aurais honte à sa place, une fille aussi géniale que toi, il ne te mérite pas.**

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, je suis encore plus troublée par tout ça.

-**Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à part que tous les deux, on s'aime et que mon problème ne le gêne ne peux pas savoir combien de fois je lui en ai parlé, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait comme je suis et que si je voulais on pourrait adopter, que c'était à moi qu'en revenait la décision.**

**-Je sais tout ça. Combien de fois tu m'as chanté les éloges de ce beau Docteur ? Mais moi, je te parle du fait qu'il te laisse seule pendant trois mois, prétextant une formation alors que ça ne dure pas si longtemps que ça habituellement. De plus, il est parti avec cette nouvelle externe là, enfin bref il n'est pas honnête avec toi. Qui c'est ce qu'ils peuvent faire tous les deux à l'heure qu'il est ?**

-**Marc, je ne préfère pas aborder ce genre de sujet avec toi. Zack et moi nous nous aimons, je lui fais confiance et il me fait confiance, c'est ça être un couple. Je le connais et il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, jamais.**

**-Si tu le dis, mais quand même, n'ignore pas ce que je te dis, je suis sérieux je m'inquiète pour toi.**

Il caresse ma joue de sa main, il se penche sur moi. Et moi comme une conne, je reste là ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, voulant bouger mais ne trouvant pas les moyens pour le faire.

Il se stoppe net à l'entente de Sirius qui grogne. Il se redresse et tous deux on contemple le beau chien noir qui avait les poils hérissés et une pointe de colère dans les yeux. Je m'en vais, suivie de près par Sirius.

Arrivée dans la voiture, je reprends mon souffle. j'ai couru vite, il m'a fait peur. L'aurait il fait ? M'aurait-il embrassée ? Et si Sirius n'avait pas été là que ce serait-il passé ? Me serais-je laissée faire ? Certes non. Mais, vu comment s'était parti je serais restée là comme une niasse. Et il aurait été plus loin . Je me pose trop de questions.

Je me retourne vers Sirius, décidément je lui dois mon salut.

-** Comment ça aurait tourné si tu n'avais pas été là ? Je te remercie mon Sirius, j'aurais été perdue sans toi.**

Sirius se contente de me regarder avec une expression qui semble dire " Que ferais-tu sans moi ?", il soupire le plus simplement du monde, affalé sur la banquette arrière.

Enfin à la maison, je monte les escaliers et me dirige dans la chambre. J'ai décidé de prendre une douche, j'en ai besoin. Sissi me suivait comme mon ombre, observant tout ce que je fais, il est curieux c'est comme ça, comme je dis je ne m'étonne plus de rien avec lui.

Sirius est avec moi dans la salle de bain, je trouve ça trop mignon qu'il soit comme ça avec moi, je sais même pas l'heure qu'il est, je n'ai pas fait à manger, j'ai faim et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule dans cette pièce, quelle question. Je me dépêche de sortir toute nue comme un ver, Sissi est couché, encore une fois, sur le tapis de douche, qui est devant moi, je l'enjambe, tant pis pour lui s'il est mouillé c'est bien fait. Du coup je me secoue au-dessus de lui, je lui tire la langue, et il soupire, je vais prendre mon peignoir rouge et l'enfile sur ma peau mouillée, je prends n'importe quoi mes vieux vêtements de cette journée et essuie l'eau, je les prends et les mets dans la corbeille à linge.

J'ai beau être stérile, ça ne m'enlève pas mes règles, c'est même souvent le cas chez les femmes comme moi, mais la stérilité peut-être sous différentes formes moi je ne produis pas d'ovule enfin ils ne sont pas bien faits plutôt et d'un autre coté je ne les ai pas souvent, mais mon organisme, mes hormones me font avoir mes règles, j'ai consulté de bons médecins ils m'ont dit que je ne pouvais rien faire, que même si j'essayais la fécondation in vitro ça ne marcherait pas.

**\- Avoir ses règles et être stérile, c'est souffrir sans récompense**, je déclare d'un ton blasé, plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose.

**-Tu peux pas savoir...à quel point j'en ai marre.**

Je finis par éclater en sanglots sur le par terre de ma salle de bain.

Finissant de préparer le souper, je vais dehors pour voir le courrier, suivi de près par mon garde du corps. Vous l'avez compris, j'ai pleuré et Monsieur ne me lâche plus cinq minutes. Il n'y a rien dans la boîte aux lettres et tant mieux je n'ai pas envie de lire des factures.

On a bien mangé avec Sissi, faut dire que je suis un cordon bleu. Zack me dit que je cuisine divinement bien mais Sissi, lui, il mange comme un goinfre. On a tellement bien mangé qu'on va se coucher direct au lit hop pas de chichi pas de Chacha. Du coup je m'endors comme une merde. Et c'est le cas de le dire.

* * *

On commence à en savoir plus sur Blue.  
J'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long pour me rattraper U_U même si ça ne le fait pas, en tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas dommage  
Je vous dis donc à la prochaine !

**Réponse aux reviewes**

**Neiflheim** : celui-là est plus long ^^ tu me pardonnes = D ? son arrivée est prévue pour plus tard.

** Clemce666** : Qui sait ? peut-être que dans moins de quatre chapitres Sirius serra humain ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde me revoilà avec ce chapitre, attention le titre veux tout dire ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

**La fin de la routine ...**

J'avais pardonné à Marc. Il était venu s'excuser devant moi, il avait eu un comportement débile certes mais l'erreur est humaine. Il n'aurait pas dû, et en même temps il m'a avoué ses sentiments pour moi, ça m'a fait bizarre car il n'est pas mon genre. Il est beau, mais j'aime Zack, je lui ai bien fait comprendre d'ailleurs... Son bouquet de roses rouges n'a servi à rien.

En allant à la salle de bain, je remarque qu'une serviette de bain est accrochée, en fait ce n'est pas le premier truc que je vois bouger dans la maison... Il y a deux jours j'ai encore égaré mes chaussons.

J'ai aussi quelques affaires à Zack que je ne retrouve plus. Et le plus bizarre dans cette histoire c'est que j'ai des vêtements sales à lui que je retrouve dans le panier à linge sale. Ou encore de la nourriture qui disparaît dans le frigo à mon retour du travail.

Ça me fait juste un peu peur...

Je pars mettre au sale la serviette. Je me retourne et vois mes chaussons à côté de la porte. Je me prends l'arête du nez.

Je deviens folle...

En descendant après une bonne douche je retrouve Sirius devant la télévision et je le vois changer de chaînes... je cligne des yeux mais après je vois la télécommande sur le meuble TV. Faut peut-être que je me repose. Allez ma vieille dans trois jours c'est le week-end ...

Ha ! la fin de la semaine passe trop vite, week-end de grasse mat'. J'entre et qui vois-je arriver mon Sissi.

-**Tu sais quoi Sirius ? demain c'est grasse matinée ! **Je m'exclame,** enfin !**

Je me lève mon toutou favori me suit aussi, on va dans la cuisine, je prépare du pain et du bacon grillés pour nous deux, mine de rien ce chien là il commence à avoir de bonnes habitudes qu'il ne devrait pas prendre.

**-Si tu continues à manger comme ça tu vas finir obèse et je n'ai pas envie de te payer une cure d'amaigrissement Sirius.**

Il se contente de me fixer, une légère lueur de moquerie dans les yeux, je parie qu'il rit, ce chien rit intérieurement, il se casse en plus.

Je pars donc bouder sur le canapé.

**\- Pas de raviolis !** je le menace sachant pertinemment à quel point il en raffole.

Il revient mine de rien avec mes baskets dans la gueule et part m'attendre au pas de la porte.

Je le regarde perplexe.

J'ai chaud, chaud, je n'en peux plus... Le salaud il me fait courir, ça fait trente minutes qu'on est comme ça, au début je voulais pas. Je l'ai ignoré mais il m'a ramené tout le reste, du short en passant par les chaussettes et même le soutien-gorge de sport, ce chien est un... je sais pas moi, il est d'une intelligence proche de l'homme, ça se trouve c'est un échappé de laboratoire !

**-Sirius, j'en...peux plus...attend,** je réussis à articuler.

Je vois un banc pas loin et vais m'asseoir dessus, reprenant mon souffle. Je regarde autour de moi mais Sissi ne m'a pas suivi. Je le cherche du regard, commençant à m'inquiéter car il est tard presque dix-neuf heures passées et je ne veux pas trop rentrer sans lui, je commence à l'appeler mais il ne revient pas. Je commence à paniquer sérieusement, je finis par entendre un bruit de feuillage, pas très loin je vois un jeune homme avec une valise.

Je ne le vois pas très bien. Je m'approche donc de lui. L'éclairage commence à bugger, ça fait des étincelles, mais tout d'un coup je vois Sirius je veux l'appeler mais de l'autre coté sur la route il y a un bus qui vient d'apparaître dans un bordel monstre, je ne vois que le jeune homme monter dedans et donner sa valise à une deuxième personne qui lui descend du bus. Derrière le jeune homme à la valise, il y a une cage avec un grand oiseau, une chouette si je ne me trompe pas, blanche, une très jolie chouette. Elle hulule et bat des ailes dans sa cage quand le gars du bus la prends pour la monté.

Je regarde, intriguée par la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. De ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu un bus pareil. Il me semble irréel... Et une drôle d'atmosphère se dégage de ces deux personnes.

Avant de monter dans ce bus bizarre il se décale pour regarder vers ma direction, je me baisse brutalement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me voit. L'autre homme se penche à ses cotés pour regarder à travers les buissons. Je les vois qui parlent ensemble, ils finissent par monter tous les deux, le bus ferme ses portes et disparaît aussitôt qu'il est apparu.

Je retourne à ma première priorité ne me souciant pas de ce que j'ai vu, je dois retrouver mon Sissi, je ne partirais pas sans lui. C'est ce que je croyais. Je me relève pour partir à sa recherche mais je l'ai vu partir dans la direction de ce bus. Les lumières ont sauté à ce moment-là. Et je n'ai pas pu continuer mes recherches. Il a disparu.

Je pensais quand retournant chez moi il serait là. Mais je suis encore plus inquiète quand je ne le vois pas. Mon coeur se déchire. Je prends ma voiture et pars le chercher dans la même rue que toute a l'heure. Mais encore une fois, tout ce que je récolte ce sont des plaintes de personnes qui ne sont pas compréhensibles à son sort...

Je dors mal cette nuit-là. Comme tous les autres soirs depuis en fait...

J'ai d'ailleurs passé tout mon week-end à le chercher, j'ai tout fait : les chenils, la S P A, les refuges, TOUT ! Mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvé, il me manque horriblement, j'ai même appelé Marc, il est même venu avec son chien, il a même proposé de dormir chez moi, mais j'ai refusé moi je te voulais Sirius...

J'avais peur la nuit quand tu n'étais pas là à mes côtés, je faisais de beaux rêves depuis que je t'avais à mes côtés mais là je rêve pas, il y a plus personne à part Marc qui le dimanche soir vient manger avec moi, personne pour regarder les trucs débiles de la télé, personne à qui dire mon affection, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Près de deux semaines qu'on était ensemble à la maison, vautrés sur le canapé comme des feignasses, je ne pouvais rien te refuser avec tes perles grises, je te laissais dormir avec moi, en fait tu étais partout avec moi sauf au travail bien sûr.

Je n'ai plus personne à qui faire des raviolis...

* * *

Alors alors il vous a plut ? :p

Vous avez reconnut la cène ? si non : c'est la que Harry monte dans le magicobus XD

Bon je promet, vous ne tarderez pas à avoir la suite pour ne pas rester sur votre faim, j'avoue je suis un peut sadique ^^

Le monde de Harry Potter est à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling ! il n'est pas a moi dommage ...

Bonne Soirée et merci à toute vos reviews !

Bsx Mystis-Blue

**Réponse aux reviews**

**lily7496 :** Je suis contente que tu aime :) et oui c'est bien notre Sirius Black :)**  
**

**clemce666 :** J'essaie de lui faire avoir à peut près le même caractaire sinon se n'est plus lui ^^ après vivre pendant deux semaine avec une moldu ont fini pas ci attacher :p Mais là ... il a du partir faire ces petite affaires.**  
**

**CFLM angel :** Tout juste ! Il vient de sortir et il a rencontré Blue dans un sale état ^^ **  
**

**Neiflheim : **Merci :) regarde pour me faire encor pardonner, se chapitre na pas tarder XD et oui Patmol vien au secoure d'une moldu c'est du grand art ! **  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six**

**Le bip**

Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait s'attacher à un animal à ce point... Ça fait plus d'une semaine... Je suis désespérée. Après l'avoir cherché partout, j'ai été accablée, sa présence me manque énormément.

Quand je rentre, je suis seule, quand je mange, quand je fais ma promenade habituelle, quand je vais au parc, quand je dors.

Je me suis habituée à te trouver chez moi à mon retour. J'en ai même peur de me retrouver toute seule.

Entre temps, j'ai reçu une lettre de Zack...lui aussi m'abandonne. Comme toi. Mais lui contrairement à toi, il revient dans une semaine. J'en ai pleuré.

Marc m'a consolée car je l'en ai informer. Ca nous a rapprochés je peux dire. Je commence à lui parler plus de moi. Ce n'est pas plus un ami de travail, mais je garde toujours en tête que lui souhaite plus.

Toi tu n'es qu'un chien j'ai plus d'affection pour toi, et vu que je suis un être sensible ta disparition me pèse et me reste en travers de la gorge comme un morceau de pomme difficile à avaler.

Je t'en veux. Pourtant je ne devrais pas ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie, ne devrais-tu pas m'être un peu plus reconnaissant ?

Tu es parti comme ça.

Voilà plus de cinq mois, il m'arrive encore parfois de penser à ce chien que j'ai secouru dans la rue. Marc est revenu, mais entre nous ça ne va pas fort. Comme on dit notre couple bat de l'aile.

Je me demande ce que tu deviens... Sirius...

**\- Bonjour mon amour.** Zack s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur le front, **je pars**, il me montre son bip de l'hôpital.

Je souffle. On devait passer une soirée en amoureux pour renforcer nos liens. Nous avons décidé de faire des efforts. Mais visiblement, le sort s'acharne contre nous.

**\- Ho..., bien nous n'avons qu'à reporter ça à une prochaine fois...**

**\- Je te promets que l'on se rattrapera.**

J'acquiesce.

**\- A ce soir,** je lui dis en reportant mon désarroi sur le linge que je pliais.

**\- A ce soir.**

Il claque la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Comme pressé. C'est peut-être une urgence. Et puis Zack est très à cheval sur les horaires et autres appels de l'hôpital à l'improviste. Une urgence, c'est une urgence.

* * *

Nous sommes vendredi 11 juin au soir et je monte me coucher seule.

Je commence à monter, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon téléphone sur la table du salon. Descendant donc le chercher, emmitouflée dans mon châle en laine que je ressors dans mes moments de plein blues.

Le portable en main, je laisse mes chaussons au bas des escalier. Quand j'entends que l'on gratte à la porte, je m'arrête dans mon geste. Il est pourtant 23h heures passées, je me dirige vers le bruit et hésite un peu à ouvrir. Et si c'était un cambrioleur ?

C'est une véritable surprise pour moi. Sirius est là, devant la porte sur le paillasson, la tête baissée, il ne me regarde pas.

**-S...Sirius,** réussis-je à dire, des larmes s'échappant de mes yeux, tu es revenu.

Je m'accroupis rapidement face à lui, le caressant énergiquement. La joie a laissé place à une forte émotion. Je le prends dans mes bras.

**\- Mais où étais-tu ?! Oh Sirius je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois revenu !**

Au final, c'est moi qu'il réconforte.

On est maintenant dans la salle de bain, Sirius ne m'a toujours pas regardé dans les yeux, ni rien fait d'autre, s'en veut-il ? Je crois que oui. Nous ne nous éternisons pas dans la salle d'eau, je l'ai séché, puis on est descendus manger un bout.

Je suis très heureuse de voir Sisi, il m'a tellement manqué, ces derniers temps, je n'arrêtais pas de lui parler, et lui il m'écoutait.

On fit comme avant, au moment de monter dans le lit, il hésite quelque peu mais fini par monter, comme une petite fille je le prends dans mes bras, il est devenu mon nounours, Sisi ne fait rien, il reste de longues minutes à fixer un point invisible. Au fond, je ne lui en veux pas, je le rapproche de moi et lui intime de dormir, lui couvrant de ma main ses yeux.

* * *

**\- HEY, MAIS QUE FOUT UN CHIEN DANS LE LIT !**

Je me réveille rapidement. Les souvenirs de ce qui devait être la veille me reviennent et je suis heureuse que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

**\- C'est Sirius ! Le chien dont je t'ai parlé dans les courriers ! Ne t'en fais pas il est très gentil.**

Je caresse sa tête.

**\- Là n'est pas la question ! Mais merde Blue ! Un chien dans le lit c'est sale !**

**\- Sirius n'est pas sale ! et puis il n'est pas dans le lit mais sur le lit, nuance.**

**\- Nuance,** reprend-t-il moqueur,** les chiens ont des puces et je te parie ce que tu veux que celui-là en a !**

Je baisse les yeux. Il a raison.

**\- Allez, descends,** dit-il au chien.

Mais il ne daigne pas bouger.

**\- Descends !**

Toujours pas.

**\- DESCENDS !** Zack devient rouge.

Le chien noir redresse ses oreilles et regarde Zack de ses perles grises. Il soupire et finit par descendre du lit. Il s'attarde au pas de la porte comme hésitant mais il finit par descendre.

Zack est trop fatigué et s'endort comme un bébé. Je regarde les chiffres rouges du réveil.

5h47 du matin. Je commence le service dans moins de 3 heures.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'appelle Marc et lui dit que Sirius est revenu et à quel point je me suis sentie heureuse sur le coup, lui aussi avait l'air heureux pour moi. Je lui propose alors de venir manger à la maison avec moi et Zack le soir.

La conversation va de bon train, nous parlons de choses et d'autres, des petites blagues fusent par-ci par-là. On finit de manger, Marc a apporté du champagne pour l'occasion. Au plus grand bonheur de Zack qui est un grand amateur.

**\- Alors, comment se passe la vie à _trois _?** demande Marc.

**\- _Elle_ se passe bien,** dit mon conjoint en arquant un sourcil.

Marc se contente d'un rire dédaigneux.

**\- Ah oui ? tu ne te sens pas un peu _délaissé _?**

**\- Non,** il boit son verre,** mais si tu le veux je te _le donne_ volontiers.**

J'ouvre de grand yeux.

**\- _Volontiers_,** répondit-il avant moi.

**\- Mais non Marc !** dis-je en regardant mon conjoint, **on ne va pas donner Sirius ?!**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Jolie Blue ! **dit Marc d'un voix sensuelle, **Zack et moi échangions juste sur une conversation sans queue ni tête.**

Je me retourne vers mon homme. Mais il boit son verre de champagne en le savourant. Marc vient carrément de filtrer avec moi. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas remarqué.

**\- En tout cas c_e chien _je l'aime bien !**

Notre ami s'interrompt en entendant le bip de Zack sonner.

**\- _Fais en ce que tu veux_,** dit il avec un sourire avant de décrocher.

Je repose ma coupe sur la table basse du salon quelque peu déstabilisée. Mais c'est quoi cette discussion de sourds ?

Quand Zack raccroche, Marc prend la parole.

**\- _Elle_ te demande ?** dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Zack se lève promptement et déclare en ignorant sa question.

**\- Une urgence au téléphone,** il prend sa veste,** je ne reviendrais que tard. Passer _une bonne soirée_,** dit-il en regardant Marc.

Il part sans me laisser le temps de lui parler.

* * *

Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la " rencontre "de Sirius et Blue :)

Il y a enguille sous roche c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Merci à Clemce666 pour ta reviews elle fait plaisir

**Ryuka57 : Blue ne va pas rejeter Sirius ne t'en fait pas ^^  
**

Un grand merci a Miisss pour sa correction :)

Bon a la prochaine !

Mystis-blue


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Sept.**

**La perspective d'un avenir qui s'écroule**

* * *

Je regardais la porte avec un mauvais pressentiment nicher dans le creux de mon ventre. Sirius fit du bruit en descendant les escalier. Il passa en coup de vent dans le salon ou nous étions.

**\- Toujours aussi ****affectueux**** avec les ****étrangers**** à ****c****e que je vois,** fit remarquer Marck, **même ****après**** six mois il n'a pas changer.**

**\- Heu oui, si ont peut dire.**

Je regards Sirius qui s'activait à renifler l'entrée de la porte. Il passa en dessous des fenêtre. En faite je le trouve un peut plus nerveux qu'a l'habitude. J'allais posée une question à Marc mais il me devança et ça eu l'effet d'une bombe :

**\- Tu ne trouve pas que Zack se fait bipper trop souv****e****nt ?** dit il sérieusement.

Je regardais ailleurs quelques secondes. C'est vrai mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait aussi ces absences répéter et qui se prolongeait.

**\- Une surcharge de travail, rien de plus,** fis-je pour me convaincre plus moi,que lui...

Il soupira.

**\- Moi je ne crois pas.**

Je me levis d'un coup.

**\- Tu insinue quoi ? Qu'il ****pourrait**** s'envoyer en l'air avec celle qui la bipper en ce moment !? Je ne te croit pas ! Il ... Nous sommes en couple depuis longtemps et ... en ... en plus je lui fait toujours part de mes ****ressentiments****, il sait que si il me fait ****ç****a il ****pourrait**** me briser .**

**\- Je ne disais pas ****ç****a pour te met****t****re dans un ****état**** pareil, aller oublie donc, **son ton était redevenu joviale.

Je me suis pris la tête pour rien. Aller Blue ma vielle, est un peut confiance en toi ! Zack n'a pas de raisons de faire ça. Nous sommes heureux. Malgré que je ne puise pas avoir d'enfants, il est rester toutes c'est années … Non, c'est moi qui n'a vraiment pas confiance. Je suis une pauvre sotte. La confiance, c'est la base du couple alors si je commence à douté de lui…

**\- Oui je suis désolée. Je suis ****à**** bout en ****c****e moment. Tu sais le travail, les ****effectifs**** qui se ****restreigne.**** Même che****z ****nous on****t**** a du mal en ****c****e moment.**

**\- Tu devrais prendre une semaine de vacance avec **_**L'autre**_**, je garderais ton chien.**

**\- Merci mais, je pense pas que se soit po****s****sible, tu as bien remarquer en se moment les ****hôpitaux**** sont déborder.**

**\- C'est juste depuis un mois ****ç****a va ****passer.**

Je hoche la tête et retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé. Les bouteilles de pétillent furent siffler en moins d'une heure. Mon téléphone sonna et je m'en excusa à Marck qui me fit un vague signe de main avec un sourire en coin. Je partis sans me préoccuper de ça. De toute façon, il souriait toujours bizarrement avec moi. Enfin, plutôt avec toutes les filles. Un vrai coureur de jupons celui là ! Hahaha sacré Marck.

J'enlevais les talon au passage. Je ne voulais pas me tordre une cheville car je ne savais pas marcher avec. Et étant donner que j'avais bu ... Il fallait faire deux fois plus attention ! Héhé !

Le téléphone, coller à mon oreilles. Ha mais j'ai du mal à entendre !

\- A**llo ? Allo ? Je ne com-**

\- **HOOOO OUIII MARCK VAS-Y ! PLUS FORT ! JE VEUX L-**

Il tomba de ma main. Le téléphone s'éclata sur le sol et rependit ses morceaux sur le sol de notre cuisine … Notre cuisine ... Si je devais le comparer à mon pauvre organe vital, je dirais qu'il est mon sanglant ! Je cherchais à m'asseoir et tombais lourdement et lamentablement part terre. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je rêve oui… ça ne peut pas être ça…. Pas comme ça. Pas au téléphone.

Ensemble… Lui et … Et cette fille ils ?

J'entendais mon cœur se briser en me rappelant le son écœurant qui était sortit du téléphone. Je jetais mon regard sur ses débris, pour m'assurer que plus aucun son ne sortirait de lui. Il était bel-et-bien casser...

Comme moi .…

Cette réalité me frappa en plein dans le ventre. Comment j'avais fait pour ignorée toutes les petites choses ? Ces bips, ces absences répétés ? Il me trompe ... Il me trompe avec ... Avec une autre fille ?

J'ai mal, j'ai si mal. Pourquoi ?

**\- Oh mon dieu non !**

Je me laissais pleuré. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire... _Car c'est tout ce que je sais faire ..._

* * *

**Bonjour à tous me voila de retour ! Je suis désolée du temps que je met à publier mais, il m'est arriver tout un tas d'imprévus et en fin d'année il y avait le bac. **

**Merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews pour l'histoire et qui la suivent, ça me fait vachement plaisir **

**La suite est écrite. **

**Bisous !**

**Mystis-Blue **


End file.
